The long road to love
by Josh the hedgehog
Summary: Tails has killed himself to see Cosmo, but when God gives them both a second chance at life, will they succseed or not make it at all.  There is references to Christianity in this, so if you dont like it dont read it.
1. Chapter 1

Tails was completely miserable, more miserable than anyone had guessed. After the Blue Typhoon landed, Tails locked himself in his house and hardly ever came out.

He only came out once a week to get groceries, he never saw his friend's his family, not even Sonic, who was his best friend. But one day, something seemed to click in Tails head. He had tried again and again to bring Cosmo back all leading to failures.

He realized now he needed to join her.

He had planned it for June 13th, Cosmo's birthday, he figured it would be like a present for her.

Today was June 12th, he would die tomorrow. He had a party planned tomorrow at 3 pm, his plan was everyone to come to the party and find him, dead upon the floor. He sent invitations to everyone he knew.

He wrote a note telling everyone what happened and why. He sent the last invitation to Sonic, and then he went to the coffee shop to meet Sonic, give him the invitation and hang out with him for a while.

"Thanks for the invitation Tails" said Sonic looking over the paper. "A party is just what you need, I like the change in attitude, why so suddenly?"

Tails had been asked this some times before and had an answer.

"Something just clicked in my head that Cosmo would want me to be happy" lied Tails very convincingly.

"Great" said Sonic giving a thumbs up and his signature smirk, "I'll be sure to be there"

With that Tails walked out and his false smile faded, he actually thought that Cosmo wanted Tails to be with him.

He walked a few blocks until he came to a pharmacy and he got some random pills, he would use these.

He then went home and went straight to bed, he knew it would be the last time he would be sleeping in this bed.

The next day he put up a sign that said know one should come in because he was decorating, then he activated his machine that would unlock the door at 3 exactly. He had calculated in order for him to be unsavable by 3 he would have to take the pills at 1 pm. It was 11 am right now so he had some time to kill.

He spent it making final adjustment's to his will and preparing the pills. Pretty soon, 1 came and he went into the front room and he started swallowing the pills three at a time.

He had swallowed all the pills he had soon and he started to feel really dizzy, his vision doubled and he started to sway back and forth. He finally collapsed on the floor passed out.

Tails had miscalculated, at three pm Tails was still alive but barely. Sonic had gotten there first but Knuckles and Amy where with him, every one else wasn't there yet.

"Well it's 3" said Knuckles looking at his watch, "Is it unlocked now?"

Sonic tried the handle and it was.

"Yup, lets go inside" said Sonic as he opened the door and suddenly froze.

"What is it Sonic?" asked Amy as she pushed past him inside and saw it to.

Tails was lying on the floor, face down on the carpet with two slips of paper beside him. Sonic rushed past the stunned Amy and grabbed Tails who was somewhat half dead.

"Tails" said Sonic on the verge of crying "who did this, I swear I'll kill him here and now, we can get you to the hospital and you'll be…"

"I don't want to go to the hospital" said Tails a faint smile on his face "Cosmo is beautiful isn't she"

"Who did this!" yelled Sonic crying now "You can't go Tails you're to young… don't go"

"I did this" said Tails slipping in and out of consciousness now, "I want to see Cosmo… read the note… it… explains…"

Tails body went limp and started growing cold.

"No" said Sonic crying into Tails shirt "No, no, no ,no, this isn't happening…"

Amy, getting teared up picked up the paper and started to read.

"Dear my friends and family, I didn't mean to ruin the party mood but I wanted everyone to know what happened and why. Wile I was locked in my house I tried over and over to build something to bring Cosmo back using the seed. One of my machines destroyed it and I thought all was lost, then I had an idea, I could join Cosmo in heaven and meet you guys later. Please know this was not you're fault, it was…"

Amy started to cry harder until she was bawling. Slowly as more people showed up more people learned, Cream seemed to be the one who took it the hardest, right when she heard, she ran outside for hours until Vanilla had to grab her. Sonic took it the second hardest and ran for days at a time never really settling.

Somewhere up in heaven

Tails slowly walked up the stairs to heaven to get his judgment, he was very excited and couldn't wait until he could see Cosmo again. He finally got to the top and paused to wonder what was ahead, would he be judged by God himself, or Jesus, or maybe an angel?

He couldn't contain his excitement any more and ran towards the golden gates. He saw a golden throne with what looked like an old man on top of it, to his right a young man with a beard and brown hair. When Tails walked up to him he felt an immense power.

"Stand before me and let me see your story" said the figure who Tails figured was god.

Tails gulped and walked up to him and bowed on his knees. God held his hand up to Tails head and started to read Tails life.

"Tails, I have decided your judgment" said God as he beckoned Tails to look up. "you are banished to hell" God pointed to a large fiery pit. Tails gulped and started to sob. Suddenly God started laughing.

"Hahahaha, Jesus did you see the look on the poor boys face ohhohoho, that was priceless!"

"You said it dad" said Jesus who was laughing to, "they always fall for that hahaha."

"You are mean!" said Tails realizing the whole thing was a joke.

"Alright now we get down to business" said God recovering. "Helen get me Miles Prowler."

A beautiful angel came and gave God a brown book. That on the cover said Miles Prowler.

God skipped right to the end and put on some reading glasses. He read for a few minutes and frowned.

"You killed yourself," said God obviously annoyed, "Why?"

"I wanted to see Cosmo," said Tails nervous.

"Hmm" said God thoughtfully, "Helen get me Cosmo, plant girl, friend of Miles Prowler."

Tails, God, and Jesus waited for a few minutes in awkward silence, until Helen walked in.

"Cosmo is right outside the door." said Helen pointing to a small doorway,

"Bring her in," said god motioning with his hand.

The green plantlike girl we all have to love walked in, she looked almost exactly the same as she did when she died, except she had a small pair of white wings.

"Tails," said Cosmo like she couldn't believe her eyes "is that you"

"Cosmo…" said Tails reaching out to her, "I… I…"

Suddenly Tails started to get really teared up.

"Cosmo I missed you so much…"

Cosmo walked up and gave Tails a hug and Tails looked up.

"Tails, I'm here, we're together," said Cosmo, comforting Tails.

"I have decided to send you both back" said God "however no one will see you, you will be like ghosts, you must see a man named Josh, and he wears this necklace."

God waved his hand and a necklace gem appeared it was two gold dragons standing back to back with a turquoise gem in the middle, one breathing out fire in the form of a ruby, the other breathing out ice in the form of a sapphire, when they mixed over their heads it formed a green emerald.

"I will send you back now," said God, "Take care"

He waved his hand over the duo and they disappeared in a cloud of dust.

"Father, you know it is very unlikely they will even survive the quest to become mortal." said Jesus obviously worried.

"I know son… I know…"

Back on Mobius…

Tails had lost consciousness and was just now starting to wake up.

"Uhg, was it all a dream?"

Tails question was answered when he looked to his left and saw Cosmo still sleeping. He smilled remembering the events that had happened earlier, he even got a little teared up.

He looked around trying to get his bearings. He realized that he was at a funeral, his funeral actually.

He waved to Sonic and said hello but he seemed not to notice, he walked up to him.

"Alright Sonic, jokes over." he said putting his hand on his shoulder, but Sonic turned around and walked away from him.

He actually walked through him, he then remembered God said no one would be able to see or hear him, he walked back to sit by Cosmo

He realized what Cosmo might think if she realized he had committed suicide, for her none the less.

So he picked her up and slowly led her away from the funeral and into the park.

He set her down and started to watch people walk on the sidewalk. He remained like this for quite a while until Cosmo's eyes fluttered open.

"Were am I?" she asked looking around, she soon rested her eyes on Tails, which seemed to bring back her memory.

"Tails, how did you die?" asked Cosmo curiously.

Tails was afraid Cosmo would ask that, so he pulled up the first thing that came to mind.

"Er, I got in a car crash, a drunk driver hit me" said Tails looking down.

"I'm so sorry Tails, Sonic must be devastated." Cosmo putting her hand on his shoulder.

Tails hadn't thought of that, Sonic had to be devastated, he really didn't think this through. He suddenly felt a bit sick to his stomach, what had he done.

"Are you ok?" asked Cosmo worryingly "You look kind of green"

"I'm fine." said Tails, but when he looked up he saw a hooded man looking directly at him. "That's weird, we can't be seen by anyone."

After he finished saying his sentence, the hooded figure moved his hand to his chest, and reached into his shirt. He pulled out a necklace with two golden dragons on it.

It was clear now who this man was, this was Josh.

**Authors note: pretty good, at least in my opinion… Also a special thanks to Lord Kelvin, the reason I'll keep secret but lets just say he saved me from a ban. I'm also sorry for the long period between stories but spring break is over and school always comes first. Peace! **


	2. Chapter 2

"So you two are the long lost souls that God told me about." Said Josh as he got up and walked towards them "You want to come back to life, right."

"Well, yeah I guess." said Cosmo as she looked down at the grass.

Josh came up and touched Cosmos mind and heart, and he then closed his eyes.

"You seem very uptight, and worried," said Josh speaking to Cosmo "You need to relax more." He then did the same thing to Tails.

"You are very happy Cosmo is back," said Josh "although it seems you are hiding something, just relax your mind"

Suddenly Josh opened his eyes and looked at Tails with a hint of fear in his eyes.

"Tragic, just tragic, you must love her very much" said Josh referring to Cosmo as her "you know you'll have to tell her eventually, right?"

Tails knew exactly what Josh meant, would he really have to tell Cosmo he killed himself? He knew he had to change the subject fast, or Cosmo would start asking questions.

"So why did God send us back?" asked Tails.

"Good question, but we can't answer it here, everyone's looking at me talking to myself, come to my house at once." Josh said turning around and then addressing to everyone else, "What are you looking at"

He then started walking with Tails and Cosmo following him.

They soon were in a nice looking neighborhood with a lot of nice houses. They made a left into a pretty house with a neatly mowed lawn and pretty flowers everywhere. They walked in and the house was nicely furnished. Rock music was playing with the volume down low creating a nice comforting atmosphere.

They walked into a room that looked like what a living room would look like. The music was coming from a speaker as it vibrated, pulsing like a living being.

"Please sit down." Said Josh motioning to his couch when they sat down he started to question them.

"Tails do you have anyone who loves you?" asked Josh.

"Well." Said Tails "I guess my mom loves me."

"Not that kind of love." Said Josh, "I mean like the… married kind of love."

Tails was about to answer when a knock on the door came.

"Oh, I don't have an appointment today," said Josh half to himself "Just go in the kitchen"

He then walked and answered the door.

"Oh hello." Said Josh.

"Uh, I heard that you did mental help." Said a familiar voice that Tails could have sworn he heard before.

"It's Cream." Said a surprised Cosmo.

"One of my friends died and I really need help to get through." Said Cream.

"Come on inside," said Josh "And what is your name?"

"Cream." Said Cream.

The two sat in the living room.

"Now what is the child's name." asked Josh.

"Tails" said Cream.

"Really?" said Josh obviously surprised.

"Do you know him?" asked Cream.

"He's an old college buddy, now did you have a bit more than a friendly attachment to him?" asked Josh.

"Well, we were just friends." Said Cream "But ever since I've met him I always… well… lets just say that I took a fancy to him, he's smart, and handsom, and… and…" Cream then started to cry.

"Why Tails, why did you have to go?" said Cream crying into Joshes shoulder.

"Its alright," said Josh comforting her. "Don't worry, its natural to cry it will help you heal."

When Cream stopped sobbing she looked back up at Josh.

"I just want to get over him." Said Cream.

"No you don't" said Josh deadly serious "You will never get over him, but I can help you except the fact that he will always be in here." Said Josh touching Creams heart.

"I don't want him in my heart." Yelled Cream yanking his hand away. "I want him here!"

"Cream please calm down." Said Josh.

"I don't want to calm down!" Yelled Cream slapping Josh across the face, then realizing what she had done started to bawl.

"I'm so sorry" sobbed Cream "I just cant control myself anymore, that's why I came here, I… I hit my best friend Amy" she started to bawl even harder right into Joshes shoulder.

Tails who was watching this dramatic scene saw Josh flash him a look-at-what-you-did look and then went back to comforting Cream.

Tails was really starting to hate what he did.

**Authors note: Finally posted, and near the last day of school. Summer vacation is coming up and I will be writing my butt off. Hope that the next chapter will came soon. Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: I've been realy lazy but I will now write this chapter hoping I will go into a writing spree. Anyway thank you Cosmo the Seedrian for the idea on what to do next and also thank you Mayo for the support on making this chapter. By the way Mayo is a friend of mine who doesn't have a fanfiction account. This is her favorite story of mine.**

Tails and Cosmo were walking down the street on a walk. Both were caught in an awkward silence.

"So…" said Cosmo trying to make conversation, "How did you die again?"

"Uh, I was, murdered…" said Tails

"I thought it was being hit by a drunk driver." Said Cosmo.

"Well uh…" stammered Tails.

"Listen Tails," Cosmo said as she stopped him "I want to know how you really died, no more lies please."

Tails took a deep breath and was about to tell her the whole trueth when suddenly a hooded figure ran right into them.

"Watch it." Said the hooded figure in a feminine voice.

"Wait, you touched us" said Cosmo "And you can see us bright as day"

"Yeah can't we all" said the figure "Hey, can you guys see the two freaks in front of me."

Everyone looked at her strangely, and most of them walked away mumbling that she was a freak. One even walked up to her and said,

"No one can see your imaginary friend freak." Said The pedestrian as he hurried past.

"But, how," said the figure.

Suddenly Josh walked up to them and grabbed them by the collar.

"I've been worried sick about you guys" said Josh as he dragged them away "You need to tell me when you leave."

"Those your kids?" asked the figure.

"No… there my… wait how do you see them?" asked Josh dropping the two with a thud.

"How do you see them?" asked the figure.

"Wait, that voice…" said Josh obviously remembering something "Do you… happen to be seedrian?" 

"It can't be." Said Cosmo getting up rubbing her head "I'm the last seedrian remember."

"No I'm the last seedrian." Said the figure lifting her hood revealing herself to look a lot like Cosmo except she had blue hair and she seemed older.

"My name is Commander Mars, captain of the Meterex crew right below the big boys like Dark oak and red pine.

"Me… Meterex?" said Cosmo shaking in fear.

Tails who had gotten up started to clench his fists in pure rage. The Meterex started this, he and Cosmo probably would have been on Mobius now alive and thriving, maybe even boyfriend and girlfriend, but the Meterex had to come in and make him kill Cosmo.

Tails could not contain his rage anymore and lunged for Mars's throat. But Mars had trained for situations like this and swiftly dodged to the side. Then when Tails hit the ground on his stomach Mars got on his back and pinned is arms behind his back.

"Listen here punk" said Mars "State your name and my you lunged at me"

"I'm Miles Prowler" said Tails in a pained expression "I'm also called Tails by my friends.

"Tails…" Mars said thoughtfully then remembered the name and twisted harder "You killed my commanders and destroyed our plans for a perfect universe. I should kill you right now…"

"Mars stop" said Josh

"I don't need you interrupting like you always do Josh!" yelled Mars.

"Mars these two are both dead!" yelled Josh "You can't kill them again!"

Mars dropped Tails arms and got up facing Josh.

"You better not be lying" said Mars up in Joshes face "Let's go to my house, we can talk there."

Mars then started to back in the direction that she was walking before she bumped into Tails and Cosmo. The three followed and Tails had the chance to talk to Josh.

"Do you know her?" asked Tails.

"Before the meterex tried to take over the universe I was an explorer," explained Josh "I came to their planet and Mars and I became great friends as she showed me around the planet. Who knows, we might have had a bit of a romantic relationship but the seedrians began to get ideas that animals needed to die and plants needed to take over. Most female seedrians thought this was wrong but Mars thought that they were right. I was kicked of the planet."

"So Mars is still mad at us for killing her commanders" said Tails.

"She is, and to make things worse she is a shoot first ask questions later kind of girl, but she can be friendly if you get to know her enough" said Josh.

They were silent the rest of the trip until they came to a small, one story house. It had plants everywhere some that probably weren't even from Mobius grew on the walls and in pots.

When they went inside a lot of plants still thrived but all of them were in pots. They sat down and Mars stroked a pitch black flower with her finger tips and mumbled a few soothing words, she then turned to them.

"How long have you been housing these spirits?" asked Mars.

"About a week." Said Josh "How long have you been housing in Mobius?"

"About a year." Said Mars.

"Any plans on destroying it?"

"Many, unfortunately I can't get the materials needed to act them out. Sonic and his crew lucked out when they beat Dark oak."

"Lies" yelled Tails getting up "We beat you with skill and planning, not luck."

"Tails, calm down" said Josh pushing him gently to his seat.

"Now, I want to know everything, how these two came back to life and why you are taking care of them and seem so experienced about them.

Josh took a deep breath and started to explain everything.

"In heaven, when you get there, if God doesn't believe you have lived a full life and you died trying to make it better he can send you back down to the planet as a spirit. You can not talk to anyone, no one will see you, no one can touch you. Usually this will cause a person to go insane and they will quit and go back to heaven. In this case, there are two at once, so they are doing fine. When I was alive I had a very hard life, my parents abandoned me, I was abused my step parents and I lived on the streets for a good period of my life. But that entire time I still believed in god, I went to church every day and whatever money I had left from buying three small meals a day I donated. I prayed every night and before every meal. One day I couldn't get enough money and ended up starving to death. When I went to heaven God didn't need to read my story, he had been watching me. He sent me back down to earth to live a different life, as an explorer. I had a blast traveling from world to world but it didn't feel right. After I was kicked of your planet I went back to heaven and told god I want to help people do the same thing I did. So I became a guide for lost sprits to become mortal again, mind you I wasn't the first. I was the 9th guide for the spirits. To become mortal again they must find the holy key to the holy door. When they go through it they re-enter the mortal world and re-live there lives until they die again and go to heaven."

"… Is that it or is there more." Asked Cosmo.

"There is but that would take up a few weeks." Said Josh "Now Mars can you help us?"

"We don't need her help." Growled Tails "We can do it ourselves."

"Actually we can't." said Josh "The holy key is on an island on the other side of the world, she has a plane that we need."

"We can fly the X-tornado." Said Tails desperate for an excuse to not bring along this captain.

"Sorry, but in Sonics blind rage at your death he destroyed your workshop and everything in it" said Josh.

"And I'm not sure I want to go along with that wannabe sidekick along." Shot Mars.

"Sidekick! I am not a sidekick I could be a hero on my own!" Yelled Tails.

"I bet you couldn't, The only way you help is flying Sonic everywhere in your dumb planes!" Mars shot back.

"My planes are not dumb! And I help sonic a lot more then that!" screamed Tails.

"Will you to just stop fighting!" yelled Cosmo causing everyone to stay silent at this out of character out burst "Fighting started all of this! Fighting is the only thing keeping Mobius to become a utopia!"

Everyone stood silent as Cosmo panted to get her breath back with her head down and her hair over her eyes.

"Well… he started it." Said Mars meekly.

"I don't care who started it," said Cosmo in a firm, but more composed voice "Now, apologize to Tails."

"But…" started Mars

"Apologize!" yelled Cosmo.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry Tails" said Mars developing a sudden interest in the floor.

"Yeah you should be…" started Tails.

"You apologize to." Said Cosmo.

"But she…"

"No buts" said Cosmo firmly

"Ok." Sighed Tails "I'm sorry Mars."

"Now Josh when can we go to this island to find the key." Asked Cosmo.

"As soon as you're ready" said Josh a bit taken back.

"Lets go, Mars show us your ship." Said Cosmo.

"Ok." Said Mars as she led Cosmo, Josh, and Tails to his ship.

Meanwhile A pair of Bloodshot red eyes watched from a hidden location as the four walked to Mars's Ship.

"Sorry," said a deep voice "But I refuse to let you get back into life and go to heaven. I will capture you and you will burn in my kingdom… the fiery pit of Hell." The voice then laughed manically as the four walked into the shed were Mar's kept her ship.

**Authors note: I think that this was a great chapter. Anyways thanks again Mayo and Cosmo for the help. By the way I don't own Mars, not the seedrian or the big hunk of rock floating in space or the team Galactic leader on Pokemon Pearl/Diamond. The seedrian belongs to Cosmo the seedrian, the rock belongs to space and the Team galactic leader belongs to whoever made those games. Peace! **


	4. Chapter 4

"Wow." said Cosmo looking at the sleek black ship.

"Not a bad ship." said Josh.

"… The X Tornado is better." mumbled Tails.

"What was that Tails?" asked Cosmo not looking at him.

"Nothing" Mumbled Tails.

The four walked into the ship and looked around. It was a decent sized ship able to fit a crew of six.

"So Josh, tell me about this door and where does it lead to?" asked Mars.

"Well, the one key leads to three doors" explained Josh "One to heaven, one to hell, and one to the mortal world which is the one were looking for."

"Could the key to heaven bring back someone that went there?" asked Mars.

"Well yes, it could. Once Satan actually tried to open the gates of hell and heaven with it pouring dead into the mortal world. But gods army stopped him.

"I remember that battle." Said Cosmo "I was an archer for it, we barley won that battle."

"That's all I need to know," said Mars with an evil look on her face.

**Authors note: Spoiler alert! If you want to get a clue on the end of the story and what happens to mars, look at the story Meterex report 537, by Cosmo the seedrian.**

Mars then took of flying in the air gaining altitude.

"Were is the key?" asked Mars.

"It's on a deserted island, in a temple that looks like its fresh out of an Indiana Jones movie, I'll punch in the coordinates now" said Josh as he pressed a few buttons.

"Looks like were going to find ourselves a key!" said Mars as she went to a speed Sonic might even be jealous of.

Meanwhile, in the dark recesses of hell…

Let me describe the terrifying scene that makes even the most ferocious demons shudder at the sheer thought of it. Satan lives in a vat cave that if you walk straight to try and find a wall you'll walk for eternity. The floor is covered in broken glass and shrapnel. There is a circle of fire so large and hot that if the volcano under Yellowstone park erupted it would seem like a matchstick compared to these flames. Even with the flames surrounding the cave it is barely lit. There is no furniture besides a trone made out of human bones with flesh still attached to it. However there is one sight that seems so out of place.

There is an orange kitten prancing around, tackling balls of thread that are scattered everywhere. You might think that the cat is a demon in disguise but it isn't. It is just a regular cat that you might have at home. There is a small food and water dish with kibble and regular water.

You see he has this because it represents he has a heart. No mater how cold, and icy it is it is a heart. The small bit of love he has left from when he was an angle in heaven was all spent loving this kitten.

Satan looked through a glass ball and watched as Mars's ship flashed through the sky.

"So they are going on the quest for the holy key so soon." Said Satan as he picked up the cat "Ah Jantung, they shall never make it to the island. Penerbangan, come here."

A purple thin winged demon walked into the cave and saluted.

"You summoned me my lord." Said Penerbangan.

"Summon your flying demons and take down the black ship with a two tailed fox, a hedgehog, and two female seedrians." Said Satan as he stroked Jantung.

"Yes my lord." said Penerbangan as he walked out.

**Authors note: Quick inturuption I used a translater to translate from English to Malay, wich I think is the Mayan language, but anyway, Jantung is Malay for heart and Penerbangan is the name for flight.**

As the four flew through the skys they noticed a large storm cloud heading up behind them.

"God help us." muttered Mars as she put a little more speed.

"Are you trying to outrun the storm?" asked Tails.

"No I'm trying to go around the world a little quicker so I can go home and eat cheese sandwiches." Said Mars sarcastically "Oh course I'm trying to outrun the storm you idiot!"

"Sorry." Said Tails.

"This is not a time for fighting." Said Josh.

The storm was coming closer at an amazing speed. Faster than any regular storm could go but as the storm got closer they realized it wasn't a storm at all. But it was a ton of little demons that looked a lot like Penerbangan except they were all half his size and they were black.

"Demons!" yelled Josh "Maximum speed!"

Mars Floored it, but the demons seemed to just pick up a little more speed and they started to get even closer.

"Does this plane have rockets that fire backwards?" asked Josh.

"Yeah it does, you need to take one of the missiles and put it in the tube then slide it in." yelled Mars.

"Alright, fire right when I tell you to." Yelled Josh as he headed to the back of the cockpit to load a missile. He took one of the missile and unscrewed the top he emptied out all of the black powder in the missile. He then replaced it with what looked like a grenade. He pulled the pin and put it in the missile than hastily screwed on the top and slid it down the tube.

"Fire it now!" yelled Josh.

Mars pressed the button, and shot the missile backwards into the crowd. When it was around the center the grenade exploded causing a liquid to fly out. When the liquid toched one of the demons it acted like acid.

"Holy water grenades." Explained Josh

But the grenade hadn't taken care of all of them, in fact it just seemed to make them bigger and stronger. They had now surrounded the ship and were pounding away.

"Sever damage to the hull and were about to breach!" yelled Mars.

"This isn't a star trek movie!" yelled Tails

"Shut up you twin tailed freak!" yelled Mars

"Oh you crossed a line there! I swear if we get out of this alive, I am punching you in the stomach." Yelled Tails, when he yelled that the Demons got even bigger and they started to rip apart the hull.

"Wait!" yelled Josh "Violent thoughts and actions seem to make them bigger. Everyone empty your mind of all violent thoughts, don't use any guns and stop the ship.

"Are you crazy!" yelled Mars "If your wrong we'll all die!"

"And if we do keep this up will all die! I say we take the chance." Yelled Josh.

Mars took a deep breath and slowed the ship down. Everyone closed there eyes and blocked the sounds of tearing metal. Everyone blocked out there violent thoughts.

When they looked up after what seemed like an eternity the demons were gone. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief and they flew away. Unaware that Satan was watching through his crystal ball.

They landed on the island with no other events that were worth telling. The one event that happened was Tails swallowed a bug and Mars laughed. Did I say land, I ment they crashed. There fuel tank was punctured so they ran out of gas and glided to the island beach. Other than that damage to anything but the hull was minimum. Mars welded up the fuel tank and refilled it. She also welded up the bigger gaps in the hull but left the smaller ones for when they got home.

"Now where is the key?" asked Mars.

"The key is in the center of the island in front of a temple on a shrine." Said Josh.

"Lets go then." Said Mars as she started walking.

Meanwhile down in hell

"It is clear now Jantung, my demons cannot get rid of these pests, lets see if I can put some ideas into Mars's mind…"

**Authors note: *gasp* cliffhanger. Anyway next chapter will be the final one. I hope you liked it. And I got a mean review that said my story was… well, what's a bad word that means a donkey. I would love to reply but it was anonymous Curse me for allowing anonymous reviews. But I need to let me best friend review.**


	5. Chapter 5

The four started there trek through the dense forest they were making slow progress because the forest had tons of wildlife and every time they came across an animal eating a plant, Cosmo would try and save the plant and Mars would mutter something about how they should enjoy life while it lasts.

But eventual they made it to the very center of the island. It was exactly as Josh had described it. With a shrine in front of it, a golden key that seemed to be giving of light stood up straight.

Josh cautiously walked up to it moving slowly like he expected there to be a bunch of traps. When he got to the shrine he took out a sand bag that he somehow hid from everyone and got ready to make the switch.

Everyone held there breath as he quickly switched the two, they all let out breathed a sigh of relief as he made his way back.

"Great job Josh," said Cosmo.

"Not really," said Josh "I didn't need to do that, there's no traps."

"Why in the world would you make it so dramatic then?" asked Mars.

"It makes me fell like Indiana Jones" said Josh as he picked up a vine and started swinging at and going wpth, wpth, making whip sound effects.

"Can we please get back on topic." Said Tails.

"May I see that" said Mars.

Josh handed Mars the key, it was heavy but it seemed to be heavy with power not with the mass.

Mars started to pace around with it looking at it. Little did the other three know that she pressed a yellow button on her belt.

"Exactly how powerful is this." Asked Mars.

"Quite powerful." Said Josh "It could power the entire planet of mobius for 100 years if you used that key for a few seconds.

"Interesting." Said Mars, suddenly a huge ship started to fly over head.

"Is it just me or does that ship look familiar," said Tails.

"It does seem to ring a bell doesn't it." said Cosmo.

Suddenly a rope dropped from the ship near Mars.

"Wait a minute, that's a Meterex ship!" yelled out Tails "Why is Mars getting on it?"

"The Meterex will be avenged!" yelled out Mars "The key is what I need to bring them back, it was pure luck they defeated us, and it wont happen again, ahhahahahahaha."

"Mars stop, you don't need to do this." Said Josh trying to reason with her.

Mars had grabbed on to the rope and the ship was flying away.

"Mars!" yelled Josh but she was already to far away to hear.

In the ship

"Main thrusters are at 60 percent power," said a soldier

"Stabilizers working fine." said another soldier.

"Great" said Mars in her captains chair "Let's see how this key works, but this key and replace it with our power flutuater."

"But Ma'am," said a soldier "The power from the key has a 68 percent chance of causing a power overload which can…"

"I don't want to hear it." Said Mars "Do as I say."

"Yes captain." Said the soldier taking the key and moving to the engine room.

A few minutes later an intercom voice was heard.

"The key is ready to be replaced on your order captain." Said a soldier.

"Put the key in now." Said Mars.

"There has been a huge jump in the ships capabilities captain," said a female soldiers voice.

"It's regular Lavender" said Mars "Go to maximum speed around the globe, I want Josh to see the keys potential."

"But ma'am" said Lavender "This ship cant take that kind of speed, it might…" 

"We have the cunning edge in technology." Said Mars "I think a battle cruiser can withstand the power this key holds, maximum speed."

"Yes ma'am" said Lavender as she pushed some buttons causing the ship to increase speed abruptly.

"Lavender what's our speed?" asked Mars.

"We are going about 3000 times the speed of light." Yelled Lavender.

The intercom was heard again.

"Commander the key is causing a massive power overload," yelled a soldier over the sounds of panic, suddenly a huge explosion was heard destroying the signal.

"Engineering, come in!" said Mars panicking slightly.

"Commander the key is taking over the ship, we lost our engineering crew, two of three main engines are down," another explosion was heard faintly "Make that we lost all of our engines were going down!"

"Commander Mars! What are your orders?" Yells Lavender

Mars ignores him, a faint smile on her face.

"I planned for...for every scenario..." said Mars grimly

Lavender opens and closes her mouth in disbelief, then turns to the crewman.

"Abandon ship!"

Galaxina and the crewman runs for the escape pods, leaving Mars staring out the window.

I have done my best for the meterex. Thought Mars with a small smile on her lips.

Suddenly something clicks, almost like the demon of wrath had fled from her (hint hint) she set the idea of avenging the meterex aside, she put away the thought of killing her enemies for the pleasure of seeing them suffer. And she could only think of one thing…

She had thrown her life away.

"How Ironic, I could have had a great life." thought Mars "Yet I threw the entire thing away..."

then right before the explosion she put on the intercom and yelled hoping the three will hear "I'm sorry Josh!" then the ship crashes.

Tails and Cosmo had been having to hold Josh back to keep him from running into the blast zone. When he hears Mars yell out that she was sorry and saw the explosion. He colapsed to his knees.

"No" murmerd Josh "No, no, no, no!" yelled Josh.

"She can't die, no she doesn't deserve this. God bring her back to me. I've done everything for you, just do this one thing for me!" Screamed Josh crying now "She went into a bloodlust, god give her another chance."

Josh then started to sodb into the dry dirt.

Suddenly a beaming light came down from the heavens. A figure siloghetted(did I spell that right?) walked down the beam of light. But as he got closer the figure was reavealed to be God. Carrying Mars knocked out but breathing.

"I think you lost someone." said God with a warm smile on his face.

Josh smilled tears of happyness running down his cheeks. He then ran up and embraced god. Like a son thanking his father for a new bike.

"Thank you so much, I owe my life to you, no I owe more than my life to you." said Josh as he pulled away from God.

"Josh." said God "You don't owe me any more than the man next door to you, I only ask for you continuos love, and for you to ask for forgivnence when that love was shaken." God then set Mars on the ground below him. "I had forgiven all of her sins, but it is up to you to make sure she doesn't get into any more serious trouble." God then walked back up the beam of light to heaven.

Mars's eyes fluttered open.

"Josh" she muttered "Am I… am I alive? Or are you just a fantasy that satan is using to torture me before I'm thrown in hell.

"No," said Josh Tears of happiness running down his cheeks "God brought you back to life, your ok."

"…In that case I need to do something," Mars said as she tried to stand up but collapsed into the sand.

"Here, let me help you." Said Josh as he let mars warap a arm around his shoulder for support.

When she got up she yelled into the sky "Bless the holy lord" They then went to the wreckage to find the holy key and get to the door.

A few hours later…

The four stood in front of a giant golden door holding the key. The for smiled at each other before opening it with the key and walking into the blinding light.

"Tails… Cosmo…?" said a voice.

When the four opened ther eyes to look at a blue hedgehog with red running shoes with a white stripe down the middle.


End file.
